


Midsummer Night Dreaming

by komkommertijd



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Because that's all I ever write, Demons, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by A Midsummer Night's Dream, M/M, Magic, Summer Solstice, not really but yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komkommertijd/pseuds/komkommertijd
Summary: When the sun stays high on the sky far beyond its usual time and the night feels almost scaringly magical and warm, they will meet again. It is what young lovers do in the night of solstice under the watchful eyes of the old trees.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Midsummer Night Dreaming

There is nothing more magical than wandering the woods at night when quiet falls like a veil over the world. When the sun disk rolls down the hills like burning flames and drowns in blues and shades of violet, orange streaks across the sky fading into darkness, when the moon kisses the treetops with soft lips and warm embraces and the world seems to halt, that is when magic strikes.

It's thick in the air, Max can feel it. Clawing at his skin, seeping through his veins, expanding in his lungs, quickening the beat of his courageous heart with every heavy step on fresh moss and young weeds. The smell of rich herbs fills Max's nose, clouds his thoughts, lulls his mind into sweet dreams and hopeful visions, temptations sweeter than fruits and wine.

It is not dark in the woods, not if one looks closer, lets their mind indulge in the comfort of the old souls of trees and young flowing water. The smallest lights, floating like fireflies in the sky, making no noise, leaving no traces, disappearing into the death of the night. They lead the way if one is determined to follow, with devotion of mind, body, and soul. It is important not to leave one's soul behind; Max had learned that in early days when the world was still young and his mind still clear as crisp winter mornings, untainted like dew on the stalks of grass.

Fog settles over the meadows and fields, slowly creeping through the dark, reaching out with greedy hands and soft touches, caressing the flowers, stroking the ears of wheat, looming like dangerous predators. Hungry, waiting to claim their victim, the lost minds stumbling through the night. Max is older than the mist, moves faster, knows better than to sneak around when the sun disappears, knows that the shadows don't. They try to catch him, hug him snugly, swaying him like a newborn child with the wind singing lullabies when it combs through Max's hair, allowing him a dreamless slumber, peaceful in the endless night of the world.

It is well into the warm days of summer, heat, and positive emotions lingering in the moonlight that is still waiting for a chance to conquer the sky this night. The sun stays, barely holding herself above the horizon for as long as her strong arms allow it, even when all other color fades, standing proud as Max wanders familiar paths and unknown ways underneath her watchful eyes into the welcoming arms of the night.

The line between life and the dead is thin that night, similar to all past years Max spent ghosting between the trunks of gentle giants, crafted with skilled hands, tales and secrets engraved in the bark and the fine lines on green leaves. His finger stroke across them gently, acknowledging them, appreciating them, reading them like many are incapable of in the recent days, their souls too young to understand.

He feels the presence of another creature, an entity wandering in the comfort of darkness, something older than even himself. It is not a fairy, he senses them further away, celebrating the fall of the night, the special one where worlds merge, the good fortune and fertility it blesses them with. There are fires to keep the bad energy away everywhere, bright in the night, leaving sacred stains on clothes and porcelain skin. It never keeps them away fully, Max learned that long ago, when traveling the world was a lonesome activity.

A demon, beautifully threatening, dangerously radiating power in the night, so enthralling that Max feels it tingling on his tongue, rich scent, and overwhelming want. He knows not to mess with the creatures of the night and yet it tugs and it twists his stomach and his mind in ways he has no control over, going pliant, plunging into the abyss of supernatural appropriation.

Daniel grins devilishly in the silver light sitting on his head like a crown, woven from fire and moonlight, guiding him his way through the midsummer night, he grins because Max is oh so easy to tempt because it has been his specialty for years. No incubus, no ghost, no other ancient power overwhelms him the way the demon does, no creature dares to lay a single finger on him, to run them through the golden strands falling into his wise eyes, old as the trees and clear as skies and springs of water, invigorating and intoxicating.

It is their deal after all, after Max had been scared of the looming spirits of the dark for centuries and millennia, the salvation that comes with a lasting price to pay, and Daniel is gracious underneath his selfish behavior. Ultimately he is but a demon, an inhuman source of power and egoism, and Max is his most prized possession, the beacon of innocence and purity in the darkness of Daniel's being. It consumes him in a way that burns so deliciously, like water extinguishing hot coals and the burning passion of a creature of the night.

Tentative smiles, predatory almost in the warmth of the night, the one in which the border between their world is so delicate that one rash movement could tear it like thin paper sheets. It is not what they do, fast gestures and harsh touches, every single fiber in their bodies longing for each other in ways that go deeper than their pact, reaching depths neither of them dares to dream about, a fantasy woven from feelings beyond human understanding, stronger than what even the demon can comprehend.

The ground feels warm pressing against Max's back, soft moss and tickling grass framing his features and fireflies reflecting like stars in his eyes, getting caught on his lips with a gentle smile. It blurs his mind, the feeling of Daniel's gentle touch when he traces the uneven surface of Max's skin, comforting warmth against his lips with the fire igniting in his heart.

It feels like magic in the midsummer night, the sun finally giving in and letting the darkness consume its prey, familiarity sending goosebumps across Max's skin, bare souls entwining as he allows for the circle to start anew, letting the demon take until there is nothing more to be taken, receiving overwhelming pacification in return. It sounds like symphonies in the night, underneath treetops and stars older than the two of them combined, sweet melodies in Max's eager ears and earworms in his heart.

He is more vulnerable than ever in these moments, senses flooded and heightened with passion setting his skin on fire, yet he cannot find the well-known anxiety anywhere in his body, tension leaving his muscles under appreciative touches and admiring gazes and it is only then that he feels loved.

It is over all too soon as it has been every year since the beginning of time, sweetly whispered dreams and nothings gone too soon. They have no other chance, the night bound to be over soon, holding each other close for just a little bit longer, indulging in the feeling of skin touching like feathers, and water against fire, lips colliding like the unknown strength hiding deep inside of them. They collapse against each other like the brightest stars, creating supernovas behind closed eyelids and in synchronization with their heavy breathing, heavy like their hearts at the nearing moment of their parting.

Tears die on Max's lips, like petals of a searing flower, salty like the waves of the ocean, far away and rough, a bitter goodbye. The comfort of Daniel's weight on top of him, grounding him, holding him, protecting him and allowing him to breathe for the first time in what feels like forever and yet so minor, what is a year in the endless void of their lives? They are infinite, the only time Max ever feels it, ever realizes the weight of their existence, is when he is allowed to hold Daniel close, when the demon shows him what being alive feels like.

The moon does not stay long, Max can feel the growing distance in his yearning heart. Daniel murmurs loving promises clumsily against Max's lips while he still can, the magic fading and first peeks of sun rays on the horizon forcefully expanding the distance between them. Silence falls over the wood when they part and Max is reluctant to go, staring into the empty space his demon has left in the setting light of the midsummer moon.

 _Goodbye, my love_ , he whispers quietly, almost too faint for his own ears to catch, soft breeze over his reddened lips getting carried away by the gentle waves of the wind. There is hope in his mind, holding onto the courageous love, fighting for Max to keep faith.

When the sun stays high on the sky far beyond its usual time and the night feels almost scaringly magical and warm, they will meet again. It is what young lovers do in the night of solstice under the watchful eyes of the old trees.

The thought alone, clear as the coming day in his mind, fills him with warmth and Max knows that the demon will keep his promise, feels it deep within his heart, and knows that there will always be love.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this made sense at first but nah, I have no idea of what's going on.
> 
> Happy summer solstice, blame whatever this was on my weird obsession of Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream, which is where I also kind of stole the title from. There are some mentions of actual midsummer night traditions but there's no point in naming them here - it's just so you know that despite what it seems like I actually put some effort into this.
> 
> Anyway, I typed half of it with only one hand and English isn't my native language, so please ignore my mistakes.
> 
> If you enjoyed reading this against all odds, which I really hope at least someone did, I'd really appreciate some feedback (I sound very rude and I apologize, I'm just stupid). It means the absolute world to me that you took your time to read it until the end.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://komkommertijd.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk to me, I'd be happy to see you around.
> 
> Please don't kill me xx


End file.
